Moon and Dino Forever Love 2: Love is True
by misspinkyfoxx
Summary: Chibiusa comes to America to find a new life and she falls in love with Ethan. But she too chicken to love him, She acquires help from her Mom Serena, Kira, and her Stepfather Tommy.
1. Chapter 1 Rini arrives in Reefside

Everything was all well in Crystal Reefside. Serena was enjoying the view from the new home with a Pool, Large Basement for her husband to work out.

Her children were outside with their own toys and thought about her abandon child Chibiusa. She gave up her royal life to be with Tommy. But she misses Chibiusa.

Suddenly, a pink light of transportation came from the sky. Serena went to see what is going on. She met up with a full grown up Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa, I am surprised to see you!"said Serena

"Of Course Mom and it's Rini now that I'm living here in America now." replied Chibiusa

"Here? What about Helios?" asked Serena

"I don't want to talk about that." said Rini

Just then Tommy Jr (15), Emily (13) Sean(13) and Rebecca (15) arrived from school to meet their mom.

"Hi Mom, who's that?"said Rebecca

"Kids, this is your Older Stepsister Rini." replied Serena

"Stepsister?!" said the kids

"Yes, I left her with Sailor Pluto after I stepped down my role as Queen."

Rini greeted them and got along with them quite nicely and she told stories of her adventures with Sailor Moon.

Just then, Tommy came home from work and met up with Serena in the kitchen.

"Rini, this is your Stepfather. Tommy Oliver." said Serena

Tommy got acquainted along with Rini and decided to move into Serena's old house before she fell in love with Tommy.

Luckily, She got a job at a billionaire software business as a Secretary.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Job

Rini was at her new job in her work cubicle. She was a Secretary at a software company. Filing Papers, Getting Lawyers on line by Phone/Computer, and getting coffee for the bosses.

Rini made some friends Roxie and Shelby who work part-time. As they were conversating, A tall dark figure emerged from his office with the Big Boss.

Ethan James(Blue Dino Thunder Ranger)were talking about stocks until they met the secretary group. His eyes landed on Rini and was impressed with her charm.

Rini stared at Ethan like he was a millionaire bachelor and began to blush slightly as he was looking at her.

"Hello miss." greeted Ethan

"Hello Mr. James Sir." replied Rini

"I see you're really working hard. Keep it up, Miss...uh...?"

"Rini Tsukino sir."

" Rini, huh? I like that name it's pretty. Well keep up the good work, Miss Rini.

"Ok, yes sir."

Rini walked away with a file covering her shy face heading back to her cubicle. Ethan also walked away but kept Rini in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Girl Chat

Rini ran into Kira at a nearby Café and talked about Ethan and how he was staring at her like he was attracted to her.

"Hmm, looks to me that you love him." said Kira

"Well...Yes, you've helped my Mom in the past. Now can you help me to win Ethan's heart?" asked Rini

"Of Course, but you have to play it shy and cool. Just leave the rest to me." replied Kira

The Next Day, Rini was at work doing some filing with law documents, when she was called into her boss's office. She was thinking about they were going to fire her.

"Ms. Tsukino, You are being Promoted." said the boss

"Really?" asked Rini surprised

"You'll be placed at 24th floor as Mr. Ethan James's secretary and your personal office. Because he has numerous callers and can't keep up. So that's why he chose you." The boss continued

Rini felt like she was hyperventilating because she was out of breath.

"So you'll first thing start tomorrow, Any questions?"

Rini faints from her chair down to the floor. It took her boss and paramedics to revive her but Rini thanked her lucky stars.


	4. Chapter 4 Rini meets Ethan

Rini was excited about her new promotion, she gather all of her things, and set up at her very own office on the 24th floor.

She was working on some files on the computer until Ethan emailed her to come to his office with a cup of his favorite coffee just how he likes it.

Rini arrived at Ethan's office and knocked on the door. Ethan sees her and motions her to come inside, close the door, and sit down.

"Rini, do you know why I chose you to be my personal Secretary? " asked Ethan

"Because I worked really hard for this company and for you sir." replied Rini nervously

"Nice guess, but No."

"I don't know what else sir."

Ethan got up, approached Rini, lifts her chin up from her chair, and by her surprise, He Kisses her on the lips!

Rini's Eyes widen.

"Because I can't get you out of my mind. I love you Rini Tsukino, ever you since I first saw you." replied Ethan

"Well sir, I feel that same with you." said Rini

"Please, You can call me Ethan."

The twosome exchange a few more kisses and phone numbers before they fixed themselves and Rini went back to work.

Now she feels special to find love again.


	5. Chapter 5 Living on the phone

Rini was all little tired but it was worth it. Her phone started to ring and she picked up to hear Kira on the phone.

"Trent told me that you and Ethan were getting a little cozy in his office." Cooed Kira

"Guilty." said Rini

"Well, I picked out the best dress for your date with Ethan for tomorrow night." said Kira

"Great. So what kind of date is it going to be?" asked Rini

"Dinner and a movie" replied Kira with a smirk

"Trent told Ethan to meet up with you at a steakhouse restaurant and you're both going to see Bridget Jones's Diary."

"Ok, Thanks."

Rini and Kira both hung up and smiled at the sky.

The Next Evening as planned Rini and Ethan were at the steakhouse having their dinner also strucking up some things that they have in common.

"Rini, I feel like a connection has been made between us." said Ethan

"Me too, Ethan." replied Rini touching his hand.

After their dinner, Ethan took Rini back home with a special goodnight. But all that is going to change when a old enemy comes after her.


	6. Chapter 6 Prince Diamond Alive!

When Rini got home, she heard a dark evil voice calling her hated nickname in her life.

"Hello my moon maiden" said a mysterious voice

*gasp* "Prince Diamond! I thought you were dead."

"I've been revived by a unknowingly witch by the name of Rita Repulsa." explained Prince Diamond

"What do you want this time?"

"You, My Black Lady."

"WHAT?!"

"Since I can't have Neo Queen Serenity, I'll romance the next best thing. Her Step-Daughter."

He tried to embrace Rini but she enforce a light green power forcefield and Prince Diamond disappeared.

Rini didn't know what happened or how she got a new power but she knows one thing, She hasn't heard the last of Prince Diamond.


	7. Chapter 7 Cheer up

Rini was busy as usual with taking calls, filing Mr. E. James Files, and etc...No one said working for Ethan James was not going to be easy.

Speaking of Ethan, he watches as Rini is hard at work going everywhere with her walk and he was getting turn on by her but he remained professional and calmed his hormones.

When it was late in the evening, Rini was packing up and was about but Ethan called her into his office. She answered his call.

"What's wrong my pink daisy? You look so scarce paste" asked Ethan

"Would you believe me that an old nemesis of my past was coming back to find me?" said Rini

Ethan placed his hands on her shoulders flicking his wrist for his Dino Gem.

"Then I'll proctect you from them. I promise." he replied

"I know that. Mom told you were a Power Ranger. " she said

She showed him her moon locket when transformed into Sailor New Moon. Ethan smiled as they were about to kiss, until her stomach growls.

They both laughed and Ethan took her hands.

"Come with me." said Ethan

Rini raised an eyebrow but she followed him.


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner and a Dance

Ethan asked for Rini to come over to his house and nervously she nodded. He showed her to his limo and notify his driver the destination to his house. Rini was looking around inside the limo and was surprised to feel the leather seats, Persian Rug, and lights like stars in the night.

Ethan smiled as she was staring at the limo around as he put his hands on hers and on her lap. They reached Ethan's mansion. He escorted Rini into his home and she looked around at all the paintings, the polished marble floor, and a diamond chandelier.

"Please make yourself home, Rini." said Ethan

He had the two love match makers themselves Trent and Kira cook an elegant dinner for him and Rini. Ethan showed Rini all of his collections of awards, cars, and his big bank vault.

Ethan played some music on the radio until he reached onto Neyo Miss Independent and he pulled Rini off her seat and dance slowly to the music with help from Tommy and Serena's lessons.

Ooh, there's something about

Just something about the way she move

And I can't figure it out

There's something about her

Said, ooh, there's something about

The kind of woman that want you but don't need you

And I can't figure it out

There's something about her

Cause she walk like a boss

Talk like a boss

Manicured nails to set the pedicure off

She's fly effortlessly

And she move like a boss

Do what a boss

Do, she got me thinking about getting involved

That's the kinda girl I need

She got her own thing

That's why I love her

Miss Independent

Won't you come and spend a little time?

She got her own thing

That's why I love her

Miss Independent

Ooh, the way we shine

Miss Independent

Ooh there's something about

The kind of woman that can do for herself

I look at her and it makes me proud

There's something about her

There's something oh so sexy about

The kind of woman that don't even need my help

She said she got it, she got it, no doubt

There's something about her

Cause she work like a boss, play like a boss

Car and a crib, she 'bout to pay them both off

And her bills are paid on time

She's made for a boss, only a boss

Anything less she's telling them to get lost

That's the girl that's on my mind

She got her own thing

That's why I love her

Miss Independent

Won't you come and spend a little time?

She got her own thing

That's why I love her

Miss Independent

Ooh, the way we shine

Miss Independent

Her favorite thing to say: "Don't worry, I got it"

And everything she got: best believe she bought it

She gonna steal my heart, ain't no doubt about it

Girl, you're everything I need

Said you're everything I need

She got her own thing

That's why I love her

Miss Independent

Won't you come and spend a little time?

She got her own thing

That's why I love her

Miss Independent

Ooh, the way we shine

Miss Independent

Miss Independent

That's why I love her

After they danced, the twosome head out towards Ethan's private garden. Rini held her breath as she saw so many flowers that she has never seen before.

Ethan plucked a peach colored Rose and tuck in her hair. They arrived at a private table in the garden house where Trent once again dressed as a waitress present 2 Chinese food Delicates. Sweet and Sour chicken Ramen and Sesame Chicken with fried rice and broccoli.

For Dessert, There were Peach Ice cream parfaits for two. Ethan walked Rini back to the limo to take her home.

"Rini!" called Ethan

"Yes Ethan?" answered Rini

"Be careful out there Ok?"

"I will."

Rini closed the door and the limo drove away with Ethan waving Goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9 Kidnapped!

Rini doesn't know but another evil man has caught her eyes. Ecliptor has come back to life and swore revenge from Earth for his demise but when he saw the 2nd Moon princess, he was smitten with her.

But he watched her be Romantically infatuated by Ethan buying her gifts, a promotion, dinner, and flowers. So he decided to disguise himself as a business man investor to lure Rini from Ethan.

The Next Morning Rini and Ethan were taking care of business as usual when Ecliptor in disguise brought Ethan into another board room with the Quadtrons.

Rini was trying to get inside but she was easily knocked out sprayed by Ecliptor and he teleported with her. Ethan beaten the Quadtrons but he was too late to save Rini.


	10. Chapter 10 A New Power Awakens

Serena was fainted when she heard that Rini was kidnapped by Ecliptor. Ethan couldn't believe it either but he vowed to rescue the girl lover of his dreams.

Tommy called for backup with the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers along the new Sailor Senshi, Andros and the Space Rangers.

Meanwhile with Rini...

She refused to be Ecliptor's Queen of Darkness as his wife and is trying to struggle to get free from the electrical bonds he has her in. Unknown for her, she's about to have a new power.

Then the Power Rangers and Sailor Senshi bust down the door to Ecliptor's ship, they fought off the Quadtrons while Ethan battled with Ecliptor. The Duo fought for violently to win Rini.

Saturn freed Rini from the eletric bonds and ran to escape until Rini saw something silvery, it was another Dino Gem with the power of a Plesiosaur. She came closer to and grabbed it to release it from its prison and she began to glow silver.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" shouted Rini

Rini's old locket becomes similar to Sailor Moon's but with heart inside the Dinosaur and ribbons twirls with silver Dino DNA, Rini was now the Silver Dino Thunder Ranger!

Ecliptor was ambushed from behind by her and Ethan reunite with her and together they had defeated Ecliptor with her newfound powers.

All the Dino Rangers and Sailor Senshi return to Earth as Ethan twirls Rini vowing to never leave her side again.


	11. Chapter 11 Pink Panties

The Next Day, Rini was as always busy with work, holding other phone calls and fowarding important emails to her boss/lover Ethan.

Speaking of which, he was organized his work and he sees his lovely pink - haired secretary walking around being busy as usual and her lovely form. Ethan couldn't hold his desires but it was too risky getting caught.

Rini was looking at him and winking behind her shoulder and smiled. Soon Enough, she went to a board meeting he was going to host.

The Businessmen were assembled into the boardroom and Rini was sitting by Ethan's chair and as the meeting was going on, Ethan was listening to the notes and comprising deals with agreement. While his hand was feeling up Rini's leg and into her skirt.

Rini felt his hand and began to squirm and moan quietly to herself. She felt her pink silk panties slowly to slip off and Ethan smiled sneakily. This continue until her panties were at her ankles and she kicked them off.

Ethan looked at her lovingly and dropped a piece of paper and carefully picked it up along with her panties. The two lovebirds promise to keep the interaction between them a secret.


	12. Chapter 12 The Proposal

Prince Diamond sees the happiness that Rini is with Ethan and was disgusted until Emerald came into the throne room.

"Still thinking about Black Lady?" said Emerald

"I need to win her love before that Power Ranger takes her away from me." growled Prince Diamond

"I'll come up with a plan to snag Princess Lady Serenity and bring her back to the Negamoon." said Emerald

"Proceed with your plan." replied Prince Diamond

"But what about that Power Ranger?" asked Saphir

"Destroy him, make sure he's really dead."

One year later, Ethan and Rini were celebrating the company's anniversary and looking outside the new building being constructed. Ethan was about to give Rini the surprise of her life during the celebration.

One of the employees made a Toast to him for all the success and his friends and family even Tommy and Serena raised their glasses to him.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you and especially to my one true love Rini Tsukino." said Ethan

Rini was blushing a sunset pink as she clink her glass with his.

"I just did my best to support you, Ethan." replied Rini

"That's why I'm letting you invest half of all I own. (Cars, Money, the software company etc.) on one condition." said Ethan

"And What's that?" asked Rini

Everyone gasped as Ethan knelt before her and took out a Michael Kors pink diamond heart engagement ring. Rini was speechless.

"Rini Tsukino, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

Rini had tears in her eyes and she replied.

"Yes! Oh Ethan James, you're the sweetest guy i have ever known. I will be honored to be your wife!" She exclaimed

Ethan smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger and kiss her passionately as everyone applauded for the Future Mr and Mrs Ethan James.


	13. Chapter 13 Black Lady Returns

Word of Ethan and Rini's engagement spread throughout the world and to the universe, Prince Diamond was furious about this and went down to Earth to grab her. Darkonda fused himself with a wrecked Ecliptor to make him more stronger in order to destroy Ethan and make Rini a queen of Darkness.

Later, the Sailor Senshi and the rest of the Power Rangers were all at Ethan's mansion celebrating the engagement with a party of their very own. Rini and Ethan were somehow having a blast in their mansion.

Ethan noticed Rini was looking bummed out and asked her if something was bothering her.

"What's wrong my precious Princess?" asked Ethan

"Oh, I was just thinking about Helios again."replied Rini

Ethan understood her feelings and the untimely death of Helios so he asked her if she wanted to visit his grave site.

She agreed and together they teleported to Tokyo to visit Helios grave in the forest. Rini places some flowers and silently prayed for Helios safety in heaven. Ethan also prayed until he felt a Dark Arura.

He pulled Rini aside as a black lighting struck the ground as a dark empress that looked like Rini appeared before them.

*gasp* "Wicked Lady!"said Rini

"Surprised to see your evil self?" asked Wicked Lady

"What? Rini, you know her?" asked Ethan

"Never mind that, Prince Diamond wants to see you right now." said Wicked Lady

She knocked both of them before they can even transform by Darkonda and teleported them to the Planet Nemesis.


	14. Chapter 14 The Final Battle

Ethan and Rini woke up on the planet Nemesis where the Black Moon clan formed a Dark Palace for Prince Diamond.

They both wondering on how to get out the castle but Wicked Lady had Ethan in a electrified forcefield and couldn't bust out to save her.

Prince Diamond appeared before them in hostage for Rini and try to hypnotize her mind but just like her mom she managed to resist him, thanks to her love for Ethan.

Speaking of which, he's fighting against Darkonda and Wicked Lady already morphed into super Dino Mode. Rini has had enough so using the power of her future silver crystal, she managed to go Extreme Moon Dino mode. So she could defeat her evil side and Darkonda.

In which she did, but they're weren't done yet. They went back to fight against the newly energized Prince Diamond who wants to try again turn the Earth into darkness.

So Ethan and Rini rejoined the team and Serena with Tommy combined all their super Dino Mode with their Zords to eliminate Prince Diamond once and for all.

Serena and Tommy combined their powers with Rini and Ethan in which they infused the Silver Crystals and Dino Gems to force Prince Diamond to vanish into oblivion. All was normal again for the two star crossed lovers.


	15. Chapter 15 The Wedding

Everyone was at the backyard of Tommy and Serena's house full of decorations because Today was the wedding of Ethan James and Rini Tsukino.

Rini was looking a little nervous but she was feeling excited about her big day. Hotaru, her maid of honor was fixing her make-up while the Asteroid Senshi were reciving their bridesmaid dresses.

Ethan was in the room with the guys looking so cool and fly that he was excited to marry his one and only true love. Conner was adjusting his tie before leaving with Ethan and the groomsmen.

A lot of guests filled the seats of the backyard bringing gifts for Rini and Ethan. Finally, The Preacher arrived beside the groomsmen awaiting the girls.

Suddenly the music of Whitney Houston of Run to you started to play and the Asteroid Senshi were walking down the aisle looking elegant in their colorful goddess bridesmaids dresses. Finally, it was Rini's turn.

As the crowd stood up, the Moon Princess walked down to Strong by Sonna Reele. Her dress was a strapless whitish light pink wedding gown with pink roses ebroided on it, the veil train was the same length as Princess Meghan's dress covering her face with all red rose bouquet.

Serena and Tommy were both walking her down the aisle until she finally she reached Ethan.

The preacher asked for them to give away the bride and after a few said vows, I dos, and exchanging of Rings. Rini and Ethan were now pronounced husband and wife.

Rini and Ethan faced each other smiling as the veil was lifted from the view and they both kissed as the crowd applauded for them.


	16. Chapter 16 The Reception

The 2nd Moon and Dino couple newlyweds walked down to a secret path to a limousine to take them to the reception at a restaurant. Rini was feeling a little uneasy but Ethan kisses her hand to calm her nerves.

As soon as they arrive, the crowd welcomed them by tossing flower petals when they walked onto the dance floor. Conner act as a DJ played In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel and Rini and Ethan began to dance so very slowly.

Rini toss her bridal bouquet. All the women fought for them, until Kira caught it and cheered. Ethan removes her bridal garter and slingshot it to trent.

Tommy and Serena was happy with the two newlyweds and gave them their blessing. Rini hugged her mom and stepfather. Ethan hugged Serena and fist bumped Tommy.

The crowd was cheering when Rini and Ethan were cutting the Pink and Blue Vanilla Wedding Cake in which they fed each other playfully. After the cake, the crowd congratulate the lovebirds as they climb on a horse carriage and rode away into the night sky.


End file.
